Cold shadows and frozen time
by Pizzapug789
Summary: Fate and Luna members of the guild Starry night and twins. What happens when they meet the 'twin' slayers of sabertooth. Will love blossom or will these girls crazy personalities drive them away. (Set in the grand magic games) OC x Rogue and OC x Sting
1. Starry night

Fate p.o.v

I was sitting next to Luna with Midnight on my shoulder in the guild hall as master Eren made an announcement. (If you want to know about Luna and Fate then look in my profile)

"Now everyone I have big news! For the first time ever we are going to be participating in the grand magic games!" All of my guildmates started to cheer at that me and Luna included. "And the team participating is Claire, Emma, Jymberlee, Luna, and Fate!" Luna and I jumped up and yelled "f*ck yeah!" As our Lumas danced around our heads. "You have three months to train now get going!" He yelled as we rushed out the doors.

~time skip three months~

After those three months of training we all became much stronger. How do I know? Because I know. We were now heading to crocus, I'm soo excited. I gasped as we arrived in crocus.

"Holy sh*t" Luna breathed.

"This is gonna be awesome" I yelled as me and Luna high fived and together we ran off into crocus our Lumas trailing behind us.

"Look" I exclaimed as I pointed out a popcorn stand. Together we got in line and got some popcorn. Naturally I ordered the man making the popcorn to drown my popcorn in butter. I'm not kidding I actually told him to drown it. We headed to the hotel and we all booked rooms. Jymberlee was not happy about the fact that he had to share a room with the master. Why? You ask. Because Master Eren finds pleasure in throwing random fireballs at us yelling "sneak attack!". Me and Luna were sharing a room. Exhausted from our excursion into crocus we feel asleep as soon as our heads hit our pillows.

*** (I'm going to pretend that they already completed the sky labyrinth because I'm too lazy to actually do it)

"In last place fairy tail team A" Yajima announced as fairy tail walked into the arena.

"In eighth place blue Pegasus" Ichiya struck a pose as his guild was called out. I tensed preparing for our entrance.

"In seventh place mermaid heel" the all female guild walked out looking rather proud of themselves.

"In sixth place fairy tail team B" I heard fairy tail team A let out startled cries. Apparently they didn't know about this.

"In fifth place making its debut in the grand magic games Raven tail!"

"A dark guild" I whispered.

"In fourth place cuatro Cerberus!" They all came out yelling "wild" for some reason.

"In third place Lamia scale!" I saw Lyon and Gray give each other a stare I call the rival stare.

"In second place also making it's debut Starry night!" I looked at Luna and she nodded. We started to do backhand springs all the way into the arena there we did four more back hand springs before doing a normal back flip and landing in perfect sinc.

"What's up random people!" Me and Luna yelled in unison as we high fived and all of the rest of our team just came in normally.

"And now in first place Sabertooth!" Yajima yelled into the Mic as sabertooth came out pumping their fists. My eye caught a guy with black hair and red eyes that was standing next to a blonde with blue eyes. I smirked as the black haired man noticed me. I winked at him before turning away thinking,

 _'oh this is gonna be fun'_


	2. Fate vs Kagura

Fate p.o.v

I stood around bored as the announcers called out the rules. I only paid attention when Luna nudged me and hissed,

"Fate listen, their about to announce the first fight" and as if on cue the announcer dude, Jason I think his name was called out,

"And for the first battle of this years grand magic games we will have Fate from starry night vs Kagura of mermaid heel! Cool~" I smirked oh this is gonna be good. The other teams left leaving me and Kagura alone in the arena. I could hear Luna, Universia, and Midnight cheering for me. I smiled not smirked, smiled up at them and shot them a thumbs up and they did the same back, well at least Luna did. I then faced Kagura and got in a fighting stance, Kagura did the same. My watches made clicking notices as they bumped against each other as me and Kagura flew at each other. I have two different watches each for a different purpose. One is a stop watch and if I channel my magic into it I can freeze, go forward into, or go back in time. The other is a pocket watch and it's purpose is telling me the time. Ya I know sooo original. They are connected to a loop on my leggings on a chain and I can easily take them off but they can't fall off. Kagura swiped at me with her sheathed sword and I grabbed my stop watch and I clicked the button and the top, freezing time. I then stood up straight and stared at the frozen Kagura she had a determined expression etched onto her face. I quickly positioned her so that she was standing straight. I then walked out of the arena and went to a store and I may or may not've taken a beach chair a sun hat and Sun glasses. But hey! I'll return them later. I then set them down in the arena and then I got dressed in a purple bikini that also had a loop for my watches. Then I hit myself as I forgot the most important part. I walked back out of the arena and grabbed a can of cherry coke and walked back into the arena. And for the finishing touch I took Kagura's sword and put it on the ground beside me as I laid down on the beach chair, wearing sunglasses, a sun hat , and a bikini as I sipped my coke. I then proceeded to unfreeze time.

I laughed as Kagura stared at me after being unfrozen.

"What how?!" She exclaimed. She then saw her sword beside me and she in an attempt to get the sword back used gravity magic.

"What?!" I yelled as I was thrown to the ground. She then applied more pressure and I let out a cry of pain from it. I then gritted my teeth and my legs shook as I struggled to stand. Kagura let out a gasp as I stood up with much difficulty. And before she could apply more force to her gravity magic I called out,

" **time dragon's roar** " a giant roar made from yellow, blue, and purple substance was shot as her. But I hadn't noticed that she had her sword back. she easily cut through my sword and then she swiped it at me but I quickly back flipped away and countered,

" **time dragon's ever-changing fist"** my fist was then covered in the same colored substance as my roar and I punched Kagura in the face. She let out a cry of pain but quickly swept my feet out from under me. I stood up and gathered most of my energy and called out,

" **time dragon's clock of conquest** " a large clock made of my magic then appeared under us and Kagura had to quickly jump out of the way of one of the clocks many fast hands. Kagura then used gravity magic again to slam me into the ground and as I let out yet another cry of pain my clock disappeared. _this is it the battle's over. I have no more magic energy._ I thought to myself as Kagura approached sword in hand. Then I heard Luna and the Lumas desperate cheers and something snapped inside me. _no it's not over after all I'm not just fighting for a win for myself, I'm fighting for a win for my guild, my friends, and my family!_ I grunted as I stood up yelled at Kagura,

"I'm not going down, not without fighting!" I then prepared one of my most powerful spells, stitching together my last scraps of magic power I yelled,

" **time dragon's whispering blades of years past"** then I slashed with my arms and blades made of all pain that has ever been felt burst out and closed in on a frantic Kagura. She dodged them pretty well but then one surprised her as it hit her back and she fainted. I stood there, knees shaking, chest heaving, and I admit pretty sweaty as the arena was filled with cheers. Luna and our Lumas entrapped me in a bone shattering hug as I blacked out from exhaustion.


End file.
